A New Way of Life
by ising4life
Summary: Jess has been adopted by one of the Royal families...how will she be able to handle it when all she wants to do is become a protector of her own kind, like a guardian. And it doesn't help when she starts to fall for her own guardian...DimitrixOCpleaseR&R!
1. Jess Marinov

Jess was called into Madame Ivashkovs' office. Jess walked in with her head held high even though she knew this could be the end of her. She had recently gotten into another fight with Adrian. It was his fault though…he always is so creepy around her, and Jess will do anything to defend herself. The door opened and Jess silently walked through the door.

Madame Ivashkov was at her desk and glanced up as soon as Jess walked through the door. She acknowledged Jess's presence, but continued to do her work. _What am I supposed to do? Wait here all day?_ Jess wasn't too fond of her, and she thought Madame Ivashkov felt the same way.

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally spoke up, "Jessica Marinov, I suppose you know why you are here."

"Yes, I do, and I would like to make a formal apology to your highness. I never meant to trouble you and Adrian."

"You are mistaken as to why you are here. I did hear of that little mishap, but that is not what I wish to talk to you about."

Jess was taken aback for a second, "Then…what is it?"

"I would like to adopt you."

Jess stared at her with her mouth wide open. She was waiting for a 'just kidding, you need to leave and never come back'. But that never came. "You're serious?"

Her lips formed a small smile, "I assure you, I am."

"But why?"

"Well, we all know of your background. Everyone knows that you were left to fend for your own when you were very little. Even though you, of course, do not have royal blood per say…I still see great potential in you."

_This has got to be a joke_, "Nobody wants me though…they all say I'm too different to be considered a Moroi and not similar enough to be called a dhampir."

"Ms. Marinov…you won't be using that title anymore…I assure you that you will be known as a Moroi throughout our acquaintances. And although you do not believe it…I think your looks can help you greatly."

_This can't be happening. I don't want to live like a Moroi…even though that is what I am. I want to fight, and I want to be able to protect my friends and (now) family. I don't want to rely on someone else to save me. Maybe she will let me still prepare to become a trained dhampir._ Jess let a small laugh escape her lips. _Like that is ever going to happen._

"So, since you will be joining my family, you will need protection," _No, I don't_. Jess knew that she couldn't say that to her highness though. She continued, even though she saw Jess stiffen in protest. "His name is Guardian Belikov." Jess heard the door open behind her, but she refused to look at him. "He has been assigned to you until further notice. Under his instruction, you will learn the proper ways of Moroi." She didn't wait for Jess to respond. "Now, I have some business to attend to. Please, you can see your way out."

Jess huffed and left the room, still managing to not look at her guardian. _Why can't I just protect myself_? It was really cruel when you think about it.

"Ms. Marinov…or should I say Ms. Ivashkov? You have been moved to a new room for safety reasons, and I would like to show it to you."

Jess froze, how dare they just move her thing. "There is nothing wrong with the room I am currently in. It –" But she forgot what she was going to say as soon as she saw her new guardian. He was gorgeous, and that of course is an understatement. He looked very mysterious and tough. His eyes are what caught her the most. They were very intense as he watched her. She could feel his eyes searching hers as though to find out some answers. Jess did not know what he was looking for, but she believed that she couldn't help him anyway.

"So if you could follow me."

Jess followed him in some sort of trance, and when she finally made it up to her new room, she stared around in awe. There was no way she could complain about this. It was twice the size of her old room and much more comfortable. She also saw in the corner of the room all of her books. She loved to read, and was happy to see that there were new ones as well. _I guess I could get used to this._

"Well, I trust that you will find your room satisfactory. The next room over is mine so if you need me, I'm right there."

Jess mumbled a small thank you. She could get used to the vast space and endless books, but she didn't know how she felt about someone watching her all the time. She stared into those huge brown eyes until she finally heard herself saying something about a shower.

He understood and excused himself from the room. She leaned against the wall for support after he left. _Although if he's watching me, I guess that wouldn't be too bad…_

**So this is something new for me (usually I write hp) but I really wanted to write this!! ****I love Dimitri, and I was so sad when I read the third book. But I really wanted to try this thing with an OC lol. I hope it will be good, and **I hope you like it, and I would really appreciate feedback, suggestions, whatever you have to offer! Thanks so much for reading!!


	2. Adrian v Dimitri

Jess slipped in her towel. She waited for the water to get nice and hot. She stepped in, and waited for her thoughts to take over. _Guardian Belikov…he's very interesting, isn't he? But, I don't care what he says – I do not need a guardian. I can fend for myself! Nobody is ever going to try to attack me…there is no point to this._ Jess sighed and let the hot water run over her. _Just don't think about it. I'm sure this won't last anyway…they will see that there are more important things that he could be doing…_

Feeling satisfied with herself, she got out of the shower and dried off. She put the towel and walked out of the bathroom. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and smacked into someone. She gasped as she tightened the towel around her. "What the heck are you doing?"

The man turned around and gave her what he thinks is a sexy grin. "Looking for you babe."

"Adrian. Get out of here!" She pushed him, but he didn't budge. In fact, he looked like he was really enjoying this.

"You are really gonna fight me? Especially when all you have to cover you up is that skimpy little towel?"

Jess instinctively pulled the towel tighter once again. _He has a point…that definitely is not going to happen._ "Please leave."

"No."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Listen, I'm not in the mood to fight with you – just leave!"

Adrian looked like he was going to refuse, but he looked at her, and he seemed to change his mind. "Fine…just to amuse you." He casually headed out the door.

_Ugh. I'm so glad that he listened to me…I'm not sure why he did, but whatever._ Jess quickly got ready. She put on some jeans and a light blue tank top. She wasn't one for show. She put some gel in her hair and that was it. She knew it was supposed to be hot today, but she was invited to the movies by a guy named Mark, and they can be cold…she decided to bring a zip up hoodie, and walked out the door.

She didn't get far because as soon as she walked out the door she was stopped by Adrian and her new "Protector", Guardian Belikov. Jess interrupted what seemed to be a very intense discussion because she was being given death glares from both of them.

Adrian didn't stop looking at her either, but his expression changed to one of lust. Jess nearly gagged. _Why doesn't he get the hint?_ She noticed that Guardian Belikov still looked really pissed, but his attention was back on Adrian.

"Well, if you two don't mind, I'm just gonna excuse myself." Jess started to head to the stairs when she felt someone on her tail. She stopped and turned around, expecting to find Adrian, but instead facing those dark intense eyes of her guardian. "Guardian Belikov, what are you doing?"

"I'm going with you." She stared at him blankly, "that is my job you know…to watch over you."

"But, Guardian Belikov, I've gone to the movies loads of times, and nothing has ever happened!"

"I'm going, and just call me Dimitri. You probably won't even notice I'm there."

"I doubt that…" Jess muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…Dimitri," She added on. She really liked that name, and it definitely suited him. Jess continued to walk down the stairs and almost was outside when she came to a halt. "Well…umm" She didn't know exactly how to continue, "Could you…"

"Could I what?" He genuinely was confused.

"Umm…start trailing behind?" He gave her an amused look, "Because I'm meeting this guy for the first time, and I don't want him to think that you're anything…special." She felt really embarrassed saying that, but she didn't know why. It was perfectly normal for her to be saying that.

He accepted her wish and fell back a few paces. She went outside and saw Mark waiting by his car. He was so cute with his wavy brown hair and his bright blue eyes. He was a Moroi as well. They were seeing the ten o'clock showing of a new movie. On the way there she had butterflies in her stomach, but she couldn't tell if those were from Mark or from Dimitri. Knowing that he was so close, that he would be there if anything went wrong, was oddly comforting to her, even though he is a complete stranger. _Hmm…we will see how this turns out._

**So...I hope you like it!! I would love to hear your thoughts, comments and any suggestions that you have! Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
